


Fairy lights

by Undeadicated_humanoid



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Riding, antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeadicated_humanoid/pseuds/Undeadicated_humanoid





	Fairy lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egotisticalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/gifts).



Anti stood outside of a building, facing away from it as he tried to wash most evidence away. Once he was done he glitches away.  
Pulling out his phone Anti looked for the text that had almost blown it all. He normally mutes everyone but- 'one photo attachment from Dark🖤’.  
Well that explained it, although Dark generally knew better than to text him whilst he worked. He supposed he was feeling forgiving depending on the contents.  
Anti opened it and Dark was definitely forgiven. The photo must have been set on a timer and Dark probably took it multiple times knowing how perfectionist he was, but in Anti's opinion it was worth it. 

Dark sat on their bed, entirely nude, blanket crumpled and tossed aside in a form of messy perfection with Dark in the centre of the bed, face angled slightly away from the camera, hair unstyled and fluffy in the way Anti loved it. The leg nearest to the camera brought up almost to Darks chest, no doubt to hide his dick from view, the other leg a little more stretched out.  
Adorning him was a set of fairy lights, the multicolour slightly tacky but the way they added colour to Dark's grey skin would still be a work of art in anyone's eyes.  
Anti looked at the photo, then put his phone in his pocket and began heading home, then stopping and pulling his phone out to look at the photo again. Deciding against walking home and instead walking into an ally, Anti checks no one's watching before glitching to outside their bedroom, a tad impatient of him but who could blame him.

Before he walked into their bedroom Anti noticed that there were no lights on in the house, none on the landing and he couldn't see any light coming from down the stairs or under their bedroom door.  
Opening the door however, there on the bed was Dark. The fairy lights on the floor around the bed like a protective circle.  
Anti gently closed the bedroom door behind himself, then he kicked off his jeans and took off his hoodie, before joining Dark on the bed, hugging him from behind.

“Welcome home.”

Dark turned so he was side on, Anti pulled him onto his lap, his cool skin against Anti's own. Anti kissed Dark's bare shoulder and let his fingers roam.

“Did you manage it?”

“Have I ever failed you Darky?”

Dark grinned, able to come up with a list but deciding against it. Enjoying the moment.

“You're beautiful.”

“I've been told.”

Anti raised an eyebrow, “An ego the size of Bim's.”

“And a tether just as short, he says if you make one more vore joke he will take action.”

“And bite me?”

“You'll drive him to choke himself with his tie if you keep winding him up Anti.”

“Probably a kink of his.”

A matter of months ago and Dark would have scoffed at such immature humorous, but he smiled. “Stop being absurd.”

“Is there something you'd rather me be?”

Dark turned to fully face Anti, kissing him. Anti kissed back, moving his hands to support Dark's back as Dark wrapped his arms around Anti's neck. The kiss deepening but keeping the same love.  
Anti pulled away smiling, looking up at Dark.  
“Very enticing, may I?”

“Your vocabulary may have improved but it takes a bit more than that to swoon me Anti.”

“Clearly.” Anti pressed his face to Dark's chest, squeezing him before moving and kissing the crook of his neck, Dark tilted his head to give Anti more room to work and he gladly took it. Leaving little kisses at first but slowly taking more time until he was sucking a mark onto Dark's sweet spot and Dark was moaning softly.  
Dark kneaded at Anti's shoulders as Anti solely focus on marking his neck. Anti moved his hands down to Dark's ass, giving it a squeeze because how could he resist.  
“I'm not kidding when I say you're a work of art Dark.”

“And here I was only expecting to ride you.”

Anti whined, “Darky, don't make me sound so cold.”

Dark grinned and pulled Anti in for another kiss, his hands shaking as he worked off Anti's boxers whilst Anti teased him with feather light touches along his cock. Anti smirked as Dark pulled away to reach across for the lube, admiring how the lights from the floor gave Darks skin a glow of colours in the gloom.

“Lay down.”

Anti did so, abit eagerly, Dark prevented from stooping as low as to roll his eyes. Instead coating his fingers with lube, kneeling over Anti and beginning to work himself open.  
Biting his lip, Dark let out small Huff's as he worked, holding back, to Anti's disappointment. Anti sat up, kissing Dark's neck, working his way up to his lips, making out with Dark so he was unable to hold back any sounds.  
Dark pulled his fingers out after some time, pushing Anti back down to the mattress. Then he took hold of the base of Anti's dick and lowered himself on, both of them moaning at the action.

Dark stayed still for a moment to adjust, then gradually raised himself back up, before dropping back down, repeating a few times before speeding up into a slow rhythm of riding Anti, causing the demon to groan. Anti squeezed Dark's ass, then sat back up slightly to kiss Dark, propping himself up with one arm whilst the other hand went to Dark's hair.  
Dark moaned into the kiss, keeping at the same pace with an impressive amount of self control. Swatting Anti's hand away when he went to grab Dark's dick.  
Anti pulled away from the kiss to litter Dark's neck with even more marks. Loving how they looked.

“You're mine.”

“And w- what makes you think that-ah - that this isn't the other way around? Things go t-two ways. Mayhaps, . . . You belong to me.”

Dark felt Anti's dick twitch inside him and put it away as something to use another time. Speeding up his pace and moaning freely, listening to Anti moan in return.  
Dark was sure he could get Anti to cum first but the angle changed and hit something and Dark was releasing over Anti's stomach. Anti followed suit as Dark tightened around him and they stayed there for a moment, panting, before Dark rolled off of Anti, smiling at him.  
“I knew the photo would be worth it.”

“Can I- can I keep it?”

“Of course.” Dark moved closer to Anti, cuddling up to him. “Sleep well.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
